kingdom_of_korefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek:Benio1230 pl/@comment-9071649-20140421183323
Będzie opowiązywał gdy wejdzie system stolic ... - Do walk zostanie dodany jedyny pierścień - Powstanie tablica na mojim profilu pod nazwą Hobbiton (:D ) będzie to miasto gdzie znajduje się powiernik pierścienia - powiernik pierścienia idze do Amon Sul ( Kolejne miasto na mojej tablicy ) i daje tam pierćień By ukryć go przed złym Sauronem ( czyli naszym użytkownikiem na Wiki - panem wojny Mordoru ) Zadniem władców na Wiki jest odebrać pierścień powiernikowi który ukrył się w Amon Sul ! Ale JAK ? ''' Muszą Pokonać Amon SUl oraz wsyzstkich jego obrońców !!! Oraz zabić powiernika pierćienia XDDDD '''Ah to proste ... Nie - Po pierwsze Amon Sul posiada silną obronę która zwiękrza się codziennie o 1 żołnierza a co 3 dni o sielnieszego żołnierza W dodatku jeżeli zaatakujemy Amon SUl jako pierwsze bez zniszczenia narpie Hobbitonu to hobbici z hobbitonu przybędą amon Sul z pomocą ! W dodatku w hobbitonie panuje ten sam system przyrostu jedostek co w Amon Sul ! Hyyy D: ' Właśnie dal tego musicie anrpiew znsizczyć Hobbiton zanim zabieżecie się za AMon SUL ! '''A co jak Olejemy to ? ' Po pewnym czasie jeżlei użytkownik PAn wojny Mordoru nie zniszczy Amon Sul to maisto zostanie zaatakowane przez Wygenerowany odział Orków i NAzguli któzi prawdopodobnie je pokonają i zabiroą pierścień ! 'I co wtedy ?! ' Wtedy jeszcze jutro ta sama armia pujdzie spalić Hobbiton jeżeli nie został zniszcozny przez graczy i po jego znisczeniu dopiero nastęnego dnia powróca do mordoru . 'Co jak dojdą ? ' Użytkownik Pan WOjny Mordoru zdobędize pierścień i będzie mógł uczestniczyć na polu walki z satystykami : Niszcyzcielki , Pancerny , Legędarny oraz używać na polu walki zdolności wezwania skrzydlatej besti oraz ptęgi pierścienia !!!!!! 'D: AAAA nie !!!! Ktoś musi go powstrzymać !!! ' DLatego WŁadcy Kingdom of kore Muszą odebrać pierśćień przed nim !!! 'Co jak pierwsi zdobędą pierścień ? ' Wtedy muszę go bronić za wszelką cene przed losowo wygenerowanymi armai z mordoru oraz Samym użytkownikiem Panem wojny Mordoru !!! '''Co da im ten pierścień !?!?!?!? Będą mogli wypić więcej rumu niż zwykle ... To bardzo potężna umiejętność ale coś poza tym ? ' Nie ... dlatego muszą pozbyć się piercienia !!! '''JAK D: ? ' Na tablicy zotanie utworzona nowa lokazja - czarna barma - Posiada ona stały garnizon który się nie powiękrza ale jest silny ... 'A to będzie proste ... ' Nie bo gdy zostnaie zaatakowany Pan owjny mordoru może mu pomóc to po poerwsze a po drugie można tam posłąć tylko 40 jednostek !! Oraz dać pierścień jednemu z szyków zwiękrzajac jego paramerty we wszystkim o + ... '''WIec co robić ?!?!? Przede wsyzstkim sprawe ułątwie narpiew podbicie mordoru by Sauron nie mógł pomóć czarnej bramie ! wtedy spróbować zaatakować !!! 'System jest zajebisty ! Ale ejedno pytanie kto będzie w walkach - amon SUl , hobbitonem czarną barmą oraz odizałem tych ' 'nazguli ? ' Ja ... 'D: HYYYY to będzie trudniesze niż myślałem ... !!!!!! :( ' OCZEKUJCIE !